Spider-Man
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Real Name | } |- ! Current Alias | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Base of Operations | } |- ! colspan="2" | Status |- ! Alignment | } |- ! Identity | } |- ! Citizenship | } |- ! colspan="2" | Characteristics |- ! Gender | } |- ! Hair | } |- ! colspan="2" | Origin |- ! Creators | } |- ! Universe | } |- ! Portrayed by | } |} "With great power comes great responsibility." '-Ben Parker' After Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him arachnid-like powers, his uncle was murdered by a criminal that Peter could have stopped earlier. Feeling responsible, Peter became the vigilante Spider-Man. History Early Life Peter Parker's parents, being CIA agents, abandoned him at a young age to his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, who raised Peter as if he was their own son. He was enrolled at Midtown High School, and soon became a lead student in science. Spider-Man On a field trip to Oscorp labs, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider. Peter soon discovered that he had gained superhuman strength and agility, and the ability to cling to walls; traits which he soon associated with the spider bite. After encountering an ad offering a cash prize for staying in the ring for three minutes with a professional wrestler, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his powers. He entered, wearing a mask to prevent potential embarrassment, and easily defeated his opponent. A TV producer observed his performance and convinced him to go on television with his 'act.' Designing a full costume and fabricating a fluid similar to a spider's web and wrist-mounted web-shooters, Peter called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation. Following his first TV appearance, Peter failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility to do so. The next night, however, he went home to find his uncle Ben had been murdered. Hearing that the police had the killer holed up in a warehouse, he suited up as Spider-Man and easily subdued him, only to realize that it was the same man who he had allowed to escape the day before. Filled with regret, Peter realized that if someone had a power, they had an obligation to use it responsibly. After this, he decided to become a superhero. USHU Spider-Man fought Rhino in the streets of New York, unaware that he was being watched by Lex Luthor and Bullseye, who had been hoping to recruit the brute to their cause. Powers and Abilities Powers * Wall-Crawling: Peter possesses the ability to cling to and climb up walls. * Superhuman Strength: He has the strength of a Spider, multiplied by his size * Superhuman Speed: Peter is faster than the world's finest Olympic athletes, though no where near as fast as the Flash. * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. Abilities * Indomitable Will * Genius Level Intellect: Peter is a skilled scientist and even great minds such as Reed Richards and Tony Stark have acknowledged his intelligence. * Skilled Inventor * Skilled Photographer * Master Acrobat * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Strength level Peter is capable of lifting somewhere between 10 and 20 tons. Weaknesses * Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man is reliant on his Spider-Sense, and it does not detect things that do not register as threats such as the Venom and Anti-Venom symbiotes. If Spider-Man's Spider-Sense is disabled, through use of methods such as certain drugs or equipment, he becomes significantly weaker. * Ethyl Chloride: Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. Paraphernalia Equipment * Web Shooters: Spider-Man has wrist-mounted web shooters, capable of shooting a sticky fluid similar to a spider's web. Transportation * Web-Swinging: Spider-Man uses his Web Shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Notes * Spider-Man has been portayed by several different players over the course of USHU's existence. Known actors of him are: ** mightymax5 ** gremandacer1212 ** juggernaut13524 ** Spiderman2099COMIC ** Vulxar ** RajithWasHere (current) Category:Secret Identity Category:Marvel Category:Heroes